It may be desirable to be able to lock an object within a casing, where the casing itself defines the enclosure cavity, and also forms, or co-operates in, the locking mechanism. For example, in some instances, information may be stored in a number of digital different formats of digital storage media, such as CD-ROM, CD-R, DVD or other fixed media such as a minidisk, a “smart card” or a Memory Stick™. The security of the information stored on such media may be of concern to personal and business users. Security may be provided by encrypting the content before writing to a disk or other fixed medium. However, this may be time consuming and difficult for some users. In addition, encryption may require the use of a computer to access the information on the chosen storage medium, thereby limiting the number of applications and the user base. Another solution involves a hardware lock such as a “bicycle” type lock proposed by Lock Manufacturing Company, California, USA. This lock includes a cable which is passed through an opening of a jewel case and the center of the disk to secure one or more disks to a workstation. However, this type of lock may require a key, which may be lost or mislaid, and may be non-portable, as it may typically be attached to an object that is generally not readily moveable, or one whose removal might tend to attract notice, such as a workstation. Also, this kind of lock may be defeated with bolt cutters or other tools without harming the disk or its content.